Requiem of Roses
by NocturnalPegusai
Summary: 14 years ago the silver millennium broke its peaceful atmosphere upon the disappearance of the Queen and Kings newborn daughter. 14 years later, a sheltered princess of nemesis dreams of life outside the castle walls, while being haunted by dreams of a winged horse and wilted roses.
1. Prelude: The mysterious soldier

**Hello everyone and welcome to this massive story that has been in the works for over a year now... and only had just now gotten the courage to write it down on paper.**

 **The story came to be after the release of Fire Emblem Fates last year. I played through all three story arcs of the game and became inspired by thoughts of an au.**

 **This story takes the aspect of family from the games, however, I did change up the story in a way. At first in the earliest stages it was a crossover, then I began adding more depth and changing a lot in the story line,**

 **I switched character roles in this story, a TON, and eventually morphed it into the au it is today. This story is basically, INSPIRED by the storyline of fates, it is not a crossover like it started as and contains only a few elements from the game trilogy. In fact it's changed so much that even if you've never heard of or played the game its inspired by, you could read this story on your own and enjoy it just as much.**

 **enough of my babbling, I would like to dedicate this story to my Best Friend, who has been my best friend for over 14 years this year, and was the one who really inspired me into watching sailor moon as she was a fan long before I was (and now bc of her I'm obsessive)**

 **so now I introduce you to Requiem of Roses!**

* * *

 **Prelude**

There was no weather on Nemesis. The bleak desolate planet on the outskirts of the Silver Millennium was an enigma and often referred to, as the black moon by those living from afar. The kingdom in itself was the opposite of the shining beacon of the empire its neighboring towards, the planet almost dead, unliving and bleak. Forests of still, unmoving and darkened trees, most of which fossilized from the millions of years or the planet's ozone retreating into the cosmos.

The light of the two shining stars known as Hypherma and Calysta lit up the sky in a dull glow, the light shining off the trees and giving a eerie blue glow to the dead planet, the walls of a deteriorating castle glowing briefly with the same light. Within the castle walls was the ruins of a kingdom that existed eons ago, the walls crumbled and tapestries suspended with age.

It was here a woman lay clutching a sack close to her breast, her pencil scribbling notes into her notebook frantically as she passed glances at the world around her. The unnamed woman clutched the bundle close to her as she sat up, the almost absence of oxygen already making her feel lightheaded being on the surface of the ruined planet. She stiffened, feeling the sack squirming a little in her grip, the soft cries of a small baby filling the silent air as the infant had some issues as well with the ozone filled air.

The woman hissed, covering the infant's nose with her cloak to mask some of the planetary gases as she pocketed her notebook and threw the pencil on the ground. Moving quickly and ignoring the sluggishness, she contemplated going back on the ship and finishing her duty in bringing the baby to her destination, however, the thoughts of the situation and guilt heavily nagged at her for even doing so in the first place.

She stopped briefly, glancing down at the almost newborn with sympathy.

The baby was only three weeks old, her face was scrunched up in her sleep and her breathing was strong, but the woman could tell the little one had trouble maintaining the force that kept her breathing on this plane. She knew very well that if the gate wasn't found soon, the baby's life was in serious danger, and quite possibly her own life as well if found.

Jolted with a newfound energy, the woman walked down the many corridors of the castle ruins, her eyes scanning the area looking for any sign of any field of energy that would even come close to being the gate to the planet's clan. It wasn't ideal, bringing a newborn to a planet regarded as the barbaric black moon.

The King of the planet was known as a tyrant, the Queen, squandered and shadowed by the many other mistresses the king decided to take over the years. The king having so many children from these mistresses, at least five as the woman remembered. So a new addition to family would hopefully not raise questions… if found by the right person. She halted her thoughts and the glow from the star Calysta beamed into the corridor, a shimmering veil appearing in the starlight like a ghostly sparkling cloth., a field of unidentifiable energy protecting the world within. The woman let out a strangled breath of relief and she tightened the grip on the baby. She walked to the cloth briskly, reaching out with her right hand to run her fingers through the dome. The feel was like air, but touching the the gleaming cloth like barrier, it rippled out like water, a substance found on very few planets.

It was then there was a hissing sound. The woman jumped a little, the baby beginning to whimper against her chest. The cloth like veil began twisting up her wrist like silvery vines around her wrist and up her forearm, her fingers burning from the prolonging contact of the veil.

'Who invades our domain'

A mans vice rang out from everywhere it seemed, the woman frantically looking around, finding herself locked into place by the barrier's vines.

"E-Excuse me. I apologize. I am a wary traveler having briefly looking for a place to stay…" the woman's voice was soft, but rang through the quiet corridor and the veil rippled in the broken silence. She then felt a cold chill up her spine, feeling as though whomever the planetary gatekeeper was, they were sizing her up. Looking for dishonesty and distrust.

She kept her head held high the baby's whimpering grew more coherent in the silence. There seemed to be a change of atmosphere as the veil unwrapped itself from her hand, having found no significance of character or threat from the woman.

'You may proceed'

The woman sighed and gripped her bundle tightly bracing to pass through the barrier when she felt a warm breath of air on her neck, her hair standing up on end from a sudden chill down her spine. She then felt the need to rush forward, to complete the task given at hand in the first place. Unknowingly, she stepped into the barrier then gasped with a painful screech. Her eyes seemed to pop open from the sudden pain. Her skin began to burn and her hair felt like it was on fire. Her insides felt like they were cooking in a broiler and her breathing become non and between. Her body fell through the other side and she dropped to the ground, the baby's cried muffled at the sudden contact but saved by the woman's charred arms protecting her.

The woman's wide shock filled irises stared clouded and lifelessly. Her body giving away and crumbling as if deteriorating for a while. A soldier walked up to the remains and threaded his fingers through her hair frowning. His green eyes flickering over her body in dismissal.

'One of Galaxia's footsoldiers. Sailor Kon-Mau' .

Sailor Kon-Mau was one of Galaxia's newest recruits, a captured princess from the distant planet of Mau which had also spawned Sailor Tin Nyako. The true sailor guardian of the planet, Sailor Mau, was killed in creation of these footsoldiers, but now it seemed that Kon-mau was dead, or has been dead for a while. Which was the reason she never made it through the veil.

"Only the honest can pass through the veil. It was only evitable that it would consider the undead as dishonest traitors as well."

The man looked up, his hand brushing the deteriorating sailor scouts hair softly.

A middle aged woman in a long black dress stood before him, analyzing the body softly with her icy eyes. Her long white hair braided down the back and decorated with a thing golden braid of fake gold flowers.

"Queen Sophia" the man acknowledged quietly, he bowed his head in respect for the woman. The queen of Nemesisia looked to the body with interest and surprise, "A princess, turned into a footsoldier… Galaxia has become quite desperate these days for power. Its kind of jotting if you look into it.."

" Should we send word to the King and Queen of the planet of their daughters demise?"

The soldier asked briskly, the hair falling from his fingers. "No. I'm positive they're already dead" Sophia stared at the corpse with sad eyes, her body tense with the knowledge of the situation at hand. "If she managed to capture the princess, a civilian and kill the original guardian sailor. Then the chances are low of the King or Queens….or even the entire planet's survival." There was a pregnant silence as they looked down at the fallen princess with forelorn eyes. The silence was broken by the strained chirps beneath the body of the soldier, Sophia jumped, not having noticed the blanket cuddled by the scout wriggling until this very moment. The soldier tensed, ready to defend his queen in case the scout's body had decided to revive itself, his hand gripping the handle of a short sword in his belt. Sophia stared at the wriggling mystery and held up her hand to the soldier "No need, there is no danger.." The soldier looked into the eyes of his queen disbelieving "But you're majesty it's…"

Sophia, ignoring him pushed the body to the side, uncovering a wriggling dirty blanket bundled up very tightly. Carefully she picked up the blanket and began uncovering, holding her breath when a newborn baby, its face scrunched up and chirping came into veiw.

"A...baby?" The soldier relaxed, but was confusedly looking to the child in fascination. Sophia blinked in confusion holding the child tenderly, as in fear of hurting it more then already figured.

The child was no more then a few weeks old, her intuition of being a mother herself told her that almost immediately. The child was dirty, with a full head of pink hair. Queen Sophia had no idea how to act, this newborn was probably abandoned, or orphaned by Galaxia. Could it have been that she was being saved by the soldier that lay at their feet at this very moment? To escape the inevitability of growing up to become a soldier of Galaxia? It was possible, and the fact that a scout had been carrying her till her doom was plausible as well. The child squirmed a little more and slowly opened it's eyes, staring curiously up the queen that held them. Sophia's eyes softened, holding her breath a little at the innocence she held in her arms. The baby's eye color was a reddish brown not normally common on the planet Nemesis, but revered as a sacred color to most in the culture. She tenderly rocked the child back and forth in a calming manner, her eyebrows scrunched together deep in thought.

"Prepare a messenger. I want one of the castle room turned into a nursery."

The soldier blinked in surprise at the order, "Your majesty?" "I also want it furnished for our new arrival by the time I get home. And also to inform my older children of the news" The soldier blinked again, processing what he was slowly realizing in the situation.

"B-But what about the king, shouldn't you.." "He will find out soon enough. And he has no say in this anyways. This child needs a mother, and I will take that role. I will not not leave this poor child to be orphaned and alone on this planet because of Galaxia's treachery." Sophia turned, cuddling the baby close to her, lifting the blanket, Sophia saw the gander as a girl and chuckled softly. 'Looks to be that we have another princess, Esmeraulde is going to be happy finally having a little sister….' Sophia, lost in her own little world didnt notice the soldier running off to do her commands, nor did she notice her other soldiers, the border patrol, running around to call a carriage and send word to the castle.

'I vow to protect you little one. I will be your mother for now on, and I vow to protect and love you as my little daughter no matter what comes our way. I promise you, Usagi"

It was unknown to the child in question that at this very moment, in the arms of a mother who adopted her. A warlord was frantically searching for an escaped soldier who stole her 'treasure'. It was unknown at this moment that in the next galaxy over, as the baby closed her eyes for a rest, an entire empire was frantically searching in every nook and cranny, the once peaceful atmosphere tained in stress and agony. That the King and Queen of such empire were mourning over the kidnapping and loss of their baby daughter, and the once peaceful empire declaring war on the Warlord herself inevitably. As nemesis had no scouts, being deemed a 'dead' planet. Usagi would never know of the scout wars growing up as the nemesisian princess, or would know of any war outside of the castle walls. Until 14 years later, at least…


	2. The shadow Princess: Enter Usagi!

**AN: Hello everyone and thank you for reading my story! there are a few things I want to explain about this AU before you continue reading to avoid confusion...**

 **\- in this au, Usagi/chibiusa is not named after her mother. Neo Queen serenity's civilian name is Serena as per the DIC dub, as well as endymion's name is Darien rather then mamoru. I gave chibiusa her japanese name simply because naming her something totally different would cause even more confusion about her character.**

 **\- In this AU the events in sailor moon R, super S as well as Stars never occurred. After the first season and Beryl's defeat, the scouts never lost their memories and lived their lives without the events of Rini coming to the past from crystal tokyo, therefore the scouts had no knowledge of the future when growing into the future. Some events in sailor moon S did happen between the outer scouts and the team, however that will be explained in much later chapters as we get to it. As for stars, Galaxia never traveled to earth's system that early in time and waited to build her empire, therefore unleashing her power as a warlord into the future at the time of Chibiusa's birth.**

 **thankyou for taking the time to read and please review! I would love some feedback as this is the first fanfic I've written in a long long time 3**

 **/also not a good idea to write this story early into three in the morning I'm so tired I regret life choices**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The shadow Princess, Enter Usagi!**

It was officially clear to Usagi that the worst days of the year in this castle were, in fact, the birthday celebrations. Rather than an intimate affair between members of family, the royals held extravagant parties, lengthy formal affairs that forced the royals to dress in their best garbs and to shake hands with other nobles, that normally Usagi would fancy drowning in a cold dark well miles away on the planet's dead atmosphere.

Today was no exception, as it was indeed the birthday of the first prince of Nemesis, and heir to the throne, Prince Demande, Aka, her self absorbed older brother.

Usagi adverted her gaze to the small window, her only sight into the outside world from the castle walls.

It was a wonder how much nobility you could fit onto the planet as bleak and almost unlivable it seemed from the outside. The kingdom of Nemesisia and the castle of the black moon were hidden from sight to anyone entering the planet from afar. Outsiders saw a cold, dead, planet with decaying trees and gloom ruin of the ancient kingdom, on the interior of powerful protective magic, was a kingdom flourishing benief the corpse. An underground kingdom that was ruled by the dead moon family, the family Usagi was a part of.

The family Usagi LOATHED to be a part of.

You see, normally a girl would only dream of wondering what life as a princess was like. The dream of wearing the best clothing, to be on top of the world with the height of fashion and having to go to balls. The envy of all aspiring young women. In Usagi's case, however. She really wanted nothing more than to renounce her duties. As if she had any duties as a princess anyways. What was the fun in doing nothing all day, just standing around and looking pretty in the background of the many dinners and the court.

Her oldest siblings, the high prince and princess, were given many activities that made Usagi's blood boil with envy. With being allowed to go outside the castle walls, going to village festivals and partaking in the lives of the citizens that lived on the planet. The citizens loved them, they loved the dear royal family, of course, not really paying attention to the tweaks in personality, on how in the public eyes, Esmeraulde and Demande were the model royals and model rulers.

At home behind the public eyes, the high royals were the most self absorbed, narcissistic people on the planet, who, if it weren't for the fact that they felt like they were required to care for Usagi and her two other brothers, they probably would have left them to die when the king and queen passed years before.

The King and Queen's untimely passing was a tragic event, having occurred seven years before in a carriage accident. Being Demande is the oldest child in the family, he was the official heir to the crown, however, Demande was only 11 rotations when the event occurred, therefore being too young. The planet was then ruled by the former king's loyal adviser, Wiseman, who took on the role temporarily until Demande turned of age. And now, on the dawn of this planet's morning, was the day of her older brother's rise to power.

It was this reason, Usagi was silently cursing Demande at sunrise, gripping her white nightgown tightly and narrowing her red eyes.

Usagi tossed her pink hair back and threaded her fingers through it harshly, wincing as her fingers caught the inevitable tangles that would be expected from waking up shortly beforehand.

Usagi, having been sleeping in peacefully was awoken twenty minutes ago by Diana, her personal maid and most of all, best friend, who had dragged a chest full of her sister's old dresses and indeed informing her of the day and celebrations to held, as decreed by Demande and the advising 'Wiseman'.

While her older sister Esmeraulde always attired the best clothes and the latest fashions, Usagi always got the drag hand me downs tossed after one of her shopping sprees. The dress lying on her bed was another one of those hand me downs, a blood red silk lining with purple embroidery swirling at the edges.

Usagi smiled, her sister always had a good eye for fashion, this was no exception. Being shorter than the green haired princess, Usa would probably have a bit of trouble with the length of the dress. But it was no issue as by now, Usagi had a good idea of how to hem skirts and make them her height with no issue.

"Chibiusa"

Usagi turned her head blinking at her friend and maid, the purple haired girl still in her room bowing slightly. Diana was very small, looked only to be 9 rotations old with long grayish purple hair tied into four tight and clean buns. She had red eyes much like Princess Usagi's that were a much lighter shade and her body was compared to skin and bones, despite having a healthy appetite and being fed by kitchen staff constantly.

She felt her cheeks redden realizing that in the last twenty minutes, she had not realized she was still waiting in the room with her, "Yeah Diana?" Usagi nodded her head to Diana sheepishly. Diana smiled softly and giggled, giving a playful glare to the elder girl "You know better Chibiusa, talking about you're big brother like this shame on you" The pink haired princess scowled at her dress and shrugged a little, shooting a look to her friend with tired eyes.

"He's my brother I can call him and grumble all I want to, besides, it's not like I have a say in anything." Usagi picked up the dress gently and threw it haphazardly onto her vanity table, sighing with relief when flopping down on the now dress-less bed. Diana jumped onto the bed next to the princess, Usagi grunting a little turning away from the younger girl and swatting at her playfully.

"Go away I need more beauty sleeeeeeep pppppp"

"Not a chance Chibi-u - s - a" Usagi smiled and laughed a little at her nickname for her and found her arms being pinned by the other female to prevent the swattings from continuing. The younger maid found herself sitting on the princess giggling continuously, her eyes glinting in mischief.

"Usagi come on, seriously you need to get ready. You know how important today is!"

The pink haired princess grumbled again, still smirking with mischief under the weight of the small girl still pinning her down to the bed. Usagi turned her head into one of her bed's pillows and huffed in elaborated agitation, coaxing a giggle from the younger girl.

No doubt, Usagi felt Diana was more of her sister then anyone in her family actually was. Being the youngest, Usagi was always picked on by most of her siblings in the castle, and as the youngest, was the most ignored of the royal family. This only escalated after the death of her mother, Queen Sophia. Wiseman, who took over for Demande, pretty much ignored her as a child, and the only acknowledgment Usagi received as the princess was his 'kindness' in shelter and nourishment. She was seen as a low class royal, especially since she was never born with the mark.

The mark in question was the black moon mark, a birthmark acquired by all of her siblings and her parents, but for some unknown reason, never appeared on her forehead. As far as Usagi had always known, she was born with a blank forehead, when inquired about it in the past, her mother always told it it made her the more special, but her father always saw it as a disgrace, and for Usagi to be seen in public was forbidden. The mark was a symbol of power, and for Usagi to be seen in the public eye without one, the public would never accept her as their princess. Because of this reasoning, Usagi was dubbed, the princess in the shadows by her subjects, and being dubbed that, she was quite lonely the first years of her life, that was, until she met Diana.

They found Diana as a toddler wandering the castle grounds. Sophia, naturally found her and ordered the staff to search for Diana's parents. After searching the castle grounds, and the planet itself, and discovering the mysterious girl was truly alone, Queen Sophia lovingly opened her arms and the Staff immediately adopted her into the castle. Afterwards, Diana and Usagi quickly became fast friends, and Diana gave her the nickname Chibiusa, which in Diana's native language, translated to 'little rabbit'. At first, Usagi was flustered upon hearing the endearment but was soon enough use to the cute nickname, only reassuring the fact of how close she and the purple haired girl truly were.

Lost in thought, Usagi never realized Diana climbing off of her and letting go of her tightened grip she had on her arms. The purple haired girl was now rummaging the chest full of Esmeraulde's old clothing graciously donated to her younger sister. Usagi snapped back to reality when Diana tossed a light pink heel at her, the shoe landing in her stomach area and knocking the wind out of her slightly.

"Diana!"

The little maid snickered holding the other shoe in her left hand. "You need to get. Up-ppp"

"I don't wanna though" The princess whined. "I don't care about a stupid coronation or an stupid party where all I'm allowed to do is stand around and be pretty!"

Usagi grumbled, taking hold of the shoe lying on her stomach.

"Even so…. Prince Demande wouldn't be very happy if you didn't arrive to breakfast on time. And when HE's irritated, Esmeraulde gets irritated, and when the high prince and princess are BOTH irritated.."

"Yeah yeah" Usagi waved it off and sighed, sitting up taking hold of the pink heel in her hands tightly. "I hear you,,"

"I'm only the messenger Usagi, luckily it was Saphir who told me you were sleeping in" Diana shuddered a little, cupping her hands together.

Usagi sighed, Diana was always terrified of the high royals, Saphir even being the third prince made her more jittery than naught. She was probably imagining what would have happened if diamond himself came to her inquiring about Usagi. "I better get ready….Diana could you help me with my hair?"

Diana perked up and smiled, nodding her head vigorously and running to Usagi's vanity to grab her hairbrush.

* * *

"I assume the gates would be open during the festivities tonight. And the wine..?"

"all is ready my prince, no need for worry. The last of the nobility have also been seen arriving into the capital city for the coronation as well."

"very good, rally the soldiers to allow them safe passage.."

Usagi toned out the conversation from across the table, picking at the breakfast trying not to give eye contact to anyone in the room. At the elongated dining room table sat all of her siblings, enjoying a peaceful breakfast.

Across from her was her older brother Rubious, a red haired teen who was also the fourth youngest of the group and the youngest prince overall. He was eyeing a few of the maids and flirting shamelessly with a personal maid of his named Koan, a teenaged brat who had three older sisters working as maids for the family as well in different sectors of the castle. From the time Usagi was still a baby, Rubious was always the biggest bully out of her siblings. Having being guilty many times to putting the princess through utter hell throughout the years with getting slicky sluge in her hair and catching her clothing on fire a few times. Growing into a fifteen year old hadn't matured him one bit, though more often then teasing Usagi, he's found a hobby in seducing all of the female workers in the castle under both Demande's and Wiseman's noses.

Sitting next to Usagi to her left was Saphir, the second oldest prince and the most level headed of the siblings. He was silently gazing over to Demande while hardly touching his own food. Out of all of her siblings, Usagi found herself to have a more civilized relationship with Saphir moreso then with anyone else. Even though he has a more emotionless exterior, he deeply cares about everyone in the family, as dysfunctional as it was at times. As a child, Usagi found herself seeking comfort from Saphir at times, especially when it came to Esmeraulde and Rubious's bullying tactics and teasing. He became the peacekeeper in the family, keeping the siblings in line….for the most part.

Farther to the right sitting right next to Demande at the head of the table was her obnoxious green hair elder sister, Esmeraulde. The high princess and laughing in an annoying way while trying to egg on a few of the guards flanking her older brother. Usagi couldn't say she hated her sister, as Esmeraulde had some ups to her relationship with the pink haired princess, even if there are mostly downs. But Usagi did, greatly dislike her. There are times where it would seem that she truly cared about her, and other times, where Usagi would be treated as nothing, the dirt on the bottom of her expensive designer heels. As a child, Esmeraulde often ganged up on Usagi alongside Rubious in her torment and bullying. While Esmeraulde never physically attacked Usagi like Rubious did, Usagi found herself verbally abused by her instead, often being mocked for her poor fashion choices and her lower standing in the royal family as the youngest member. In her own way to make up for it all, Esmeraulde 'donates' her older clothing to Usagi, which only confused the pink haired princess even more as one of the topics she's often mocked over was her 'fashion sense'.

Right next to the obnoxious elder sister there at the head of the table in all of his glory was the high prince and eldest brother of the black moon family, Prince Demande. Demande had always been an enigma to Usagi. Even growing up the older prince seemed to always ignore her and not acknowledge her existence. The only sibling he really payed any attention to was Saphir, and even then, he spent more time with Wiseman than anyone else.

Usagi drowned out the chatter and laughter from her older siblings picking at her food with a tired frown on her face.

"Oi, Rabbit. Whats with a gloomy look on your face"

Usagi twitched, looking up at Rubious who had looked away volunteeringly from Koan to smirk at her, his eyes glinting mischievously. "And she's playing with her food, no matter, its more scraps for the servants"

"Don't call me that" Usagi stabbed her fork forcefully into a piece of fruit on her plate and shoved it into her mouth.

"Call you what, Rabbit? Isn't that what your servant girl calls you?"

"For your information Rubius she has a name, it's DIANA, and that's totally different!"

"Aww is the baby rabbit offended? Should I go get your blankey little rabbit?" Usagi growled and Rubius laughed, Koan laughing along with him. Saphir diverted his attention to him and cleared his throat.

"Unnecessary Rubius, leave Usagi alone and please, quit flirting with the staff. It's unprincelike and it'll embarrass the family". Usagi shot Saphir a grateful look, Rubius only waving the scolding away. He turned back to Koan with a smirk on his face, and brought her closer to whisper in her ear. Whatever he said made the teen laugh in a high pitched squeal, the sound made Usagi cringe from the frequency.

'Her laughter is almost as annoying as Esmeraulde's…'

"Hey, Usagi"

Usagi looked up at Saphir who was now looking to her with an unreadable expression. As always was with him, even as children he was always more stoic out of all her siblings, minus Demande. And even though he was the most unreadable, Usagi felt he was the one who cared most about her, even if he never seemed to show it on the outside, it was always the small things, like earlier when he confronted Rubeus. Usagi smiled a little, "yes big brother?"

"Don't listen to Rubeus you know how he is. And please don't blow your gasket too much, we really don't need to cause a scene today of all days" Usagi sighed and rolled her eyes, pouting a little.

"Yes Big Brother.."

Saphir gave a rare smile to Usagi and pat the pink haired princess on the shoulder. "So do you have your outfit ready for the coronation tonight?" Usagi nodded, "Yeah, Sister sent up her hand me downs and I chose my attire from there. It really was kind of her as I have nothing of my own" Usagi rolled her eyes at the sentiment and huffed, laying her hands on the table and tapping her fingers lightly. Saphir chuckled and looked to Usagi with knowing eyes.

"That's great. We all need to look our best tonight." Usagi shrugged a little, with a frown on her face. "You know...it's not just Our brother's debut tonight. With the gates being open, the kingdom will finally get the chance to see you in person., I think that's worth making sure you're as dressed up nicely as possible." Usagi nodded, shooting a glance at Saphir and placing her fork on her plate of hardly touched fruit.

"Big brother…"

Saphir looked to Usagi and nodded, his face becoming emotionless once more. "Yes usagi?"

"You know why Father always hid me…..and why wiseman never acknowledged me...so me being shown to our kingdom tonight indirectly….and everyone noticing I'm unmarked…...wouldn't that be a disgrace to the family? For everyone to know that the youngest princess is basically powerless?" Saphir sighed, having known this was going to come up. "You're not a disgrace, don't place yourself like that. If you're really that worried about it, you could always use makeup to fake the birthmark…. But honestly, I'm sure the public would love the way are now." Usagi blinked and smiled softly to Saphir, stars in her eyes.

"You really think so Saphir?"

"Oh please cut the drama, even with a fake birthmark the baby rabbit's probably going to the hidden wallflower. Nobody will recognize her and she'll end up leaving early and hide out in her room with her servant friend"

Esmeraulde piped into the conversation, fluttering her fan to cover half of her face as her let out more headache inducing laughter. Usagi glared at her, if eyes could kill, Usagi's red ones would have incinerated the elder princess in a millisecond.

"Stop it Esmeraulde."

Esmeraulde stopped abruptly, Demande lying a hnad on her arm and challenging her with eyes to continue. Esmeraulde's face tinged a little pink at the contact and she stopped, turning and looking to the table with a pout on her face. Demand stood up, gaining the attention of the siblings around the table and looked straight to Usagi with an unreadable face. "I'm going to go and get ready. The nobility should be arriving very soon so everyone should be ready to go within the hour to greet and ready themselves for the ceremony." Demande looked between Usagi, Rubious and Esmeraulde briefly, a silent challenge in them as he regarded them.

"I expect everyone to be on their best behavior tonight… We are the royal family of this planet, and our subjects look up to us. Show them that we are worthy of being their royals. Which means I expect you to be at your best behavior...understand?"

"Yes Big brother." The siblings said simultaneously, not meeting the elder's eyes directly as he turned to leave the room. The soldiers who were speaking to him at the table following right behind him. After Demande was long gone, Esmeraulde stood up from her chair and glanced at Usagi with a glint in her eye. Usagi grumbled standing up as well and turned her back to her to leave the room, not wanting to deal with her as much as she had to. Usagi made her way to the doors and felt a hand on shoulder, stopping her. Usagi lifted her head, Saphir coming up behind her.

"Don't worry I'll talk to her later, just go and get ready Little sis."

Usagi gave a legit smile to her brother and whispered a thankyou, before leaving the breakfest hall and back towards her chambers in a quick pace. Usagi was going to get ready and tonight, she was going to be stunning. The whole planet will meet the sheltered shadow princess in person, and just like Saphir said, she needs to look her best. Usagi smiled, her eyes glinting in determination as she made her way to her chamber doors and made her way inside. Tonight, she will put Esmeraulde to shame, and be the stunning princess this kingdom deserves. She won't be a wallflower and make the kingdom proud to have her as one of the princesses. Usagi walked to her body mirror leaning up against the backwall next to her bed, threading her fingers through her braided hair.

"Chibiusa?"

Usagi heard the doors open entering Diana, the small girl coming up behind Usagi in the mirror. Usagi smiled and began to braid her hair. "Diana, we're going to have a little bit of a makeover to do…."


	3. The Coronation Ball: Cracks appear

**fast chapter update oh my! I wanted to get this chapter out while I could... its a tad shorter but I'm still quite proud of it!**

 **again thankyou for reading! please feel free to leave a review, fav or follow if you want to be updated on more chapters in the future.**

* * *

 **Coronation Ball: The cracks appear**

The outskirts of the kingdom was nearly barren minus the outposts of soldiers that were stationed at the boundaries. The Kingdom's wasteland like fawna and limited graying wildlife were all these soldiers saw in their daily lives, having been posted here to protect one thing and one thing only. The great barrier.

It was unimaginable that fourteen years before, a soldier of galaxia had managed to make it through the protective shield, which was a swirling mass of electric blue waves created specifically to protect them from the outside war. Thompson, an older man and the only one posted at the same area that the soldier had appeared through the barrier, was the only soldier who could recount that day as it if were merely yesterday.

He was sworn a oath of silence about the incident by the late queen, and he became the only soldier alive to remember witness to the event. As the graying soldier looked over the land, he pinpointed the exact spot where the sailor soldier had wasted away, and where Queen Sophia had found Princess Usagi.

The security had only increased since that day by order of the king and queen. The royal couple had been adamant about the citizens of Nemesis to never know or bear witness to the war taking place in the galaxy at this very moment. And Thompson knew full well that they had never told their own children, the princes and princesses of the war as well. For the protection of the planet was the intention, but the older man knew that the peaceful ignorance wasn't going to last for long.

Thompson noticed the cracks in the barrier appearing a few months ago upon his normal lookout, in first they started small, but grew longer and more evident in the shield, indicating something from the outside was breaking down their defenses, and quickly as well. He had gone to his commanding officers to report the cracks, but unknowing of the dangers ahead, they brushed off his warnings as just a paranoid old man seeing the worst case scenario. It wasn't like they didn't investigate, but each time they only stated the cracks were just age and wear of the shield, and that it wouldn't affect the magical boundaries.

Thompson smiled at the idiocy of it all. What types of commanders were in control these days as the ones the wiseman placed into power were as dense as the planet's outer atmosphere. He knew moreso then any of the other outposted soldiers, that change was coming, and not in way the citizens of Nemesis would want it to.

* * *

The light of Nemesis's two moons glistened in the windows of the ballroom as the prestigious guests of nobility and power, as well the higher class citizens from the royal city, intermingled and celebrated the coronation of their new king that had commenced earlier in the day. The grand ballroom was decorated in platinum and gold colored decor, from the streamers hanging from the ceiling to the ribbons decorating each chair with white lillies, most likely fake as the planet was unconditioned to allow for most all living plant life to survive the harsh climates. The new king sat upon his throne speaking silently with Wiseman who stood beside him in his long cloak. His siblings were at all points of the ballroom enjoying themselves and introducing themselves to the guests of honor. Shyly watching in the background Usagi leaned against the back wall next to a large buffet that could possibly feed the entire kingdom itself.

For once, the princess did feel beautiful. Diana had braid her long pink hair into a big braided bun on the back of her head held together by a silver flower hair stick. Her makeup was done to make her face seemed pale to match her sibling's complections and a fake birthmark was created on her forehead from dabs of black eyeliner Diana had smuggled away from Esmeraulde's vanity earlier that day. She wore the pink dress she had picked out earlier, while adding a few pieces of jewelry she had 'borrowed' from her older sister many years ago, but Esmeraulde had forgotten about the missing pieces of jewelry being as how much she already had in the her collection. The jewelry in question was a black choker with a ruby pendant, and a few diamond bracelets that would have costed ten times an average citizen's wage, but were thrown to the side like garbage once Esmeraulde found something better to wear in her daily shopping trips.

Usagi adjusted her pink heels while looking over the crowd nervously. Being her first real public event, the citizens of nemesis were all very curious about the sheltered princess. Usagi had heard a few conversations between nobles about her, mostly along the lines of how different they expected her to be, and how much more beautiful she was then they had thought of her. The hadn't gone unnoticed by her elder sister of course, so she had seen Esmeraulde spreading a few things here and there and even stepping in to stop suitors from wanting to dance with Usagi, and to dance with her instead. Usagi felt like she should be angry about this, but she was actually a bit glad it had ended up this way. The Nobility made her uncomfortable and her first public experience was a bit overwhelming. At this time the night was at its peak and the loud chatter of the ballroom was only daunted by the orchestrated music and dancing towards the center. Usagi, being a little more bored of the party stayed near the buffet snacking every once in awhile on the mini cakes and other baked delicacies donated by the local baker. Feeling a light tap on her shoulder, she looked up and smiled at Prince Saphir standing next to her, and offering her a glass of champagne. The older prince looked as regal as his brothers, standing proudly in a blue tuxedo and neatly combed hair.

"You look beautiful Usagi. Are you enjoying yourself?"

Usagi took the offered glass silently thanking him and nodded, brightening up from his company. "Yeah, but it's very overwhelming. I don't know if I can make it through the night much longer.."

"Without eating the entire buffet beforehand?" Usagi choked a little and sipped some of the champagne in her glass, wincing at the slightly bitter taste.

"You of all people Saphir"

"I was only joking little sister… this is a night to lighten up a little isn't it?" Usagi mocked pouted and swatted Saphir a little, causing a slight chuckle to rise from the blue haired prince. The two royals stood side by side in a content silence watching the conversing nobles and dancing.

Usagi laughed, watching Prince Rubious flirting shamelessly with a few ladies who were obviously single ladies of the court having gone to the ball to gain attention from the royal princes. One of the ladies turned bright red and group backed away a little in her stead. Rubious seemed to make a comment offending her slightly, causing the lady throw some wine in his face. The young prince groaned a little and some of the nobles surrounding him stopped to stare and whisper among themselves at the commotion. Esmeraulde, wearing a flashy green dress and black stilettos watched the scene amused while dancing with a noble who normally would be taller than her if it weren't for her shoes, making the princess uncomfortably taller than the noble. She, who was standing a little ways from the scene cackled loudly, the man she was dancing with wincing at the annoying sound coming from the high princess. In the midst of her laughter, she rammed her long black stilettos into the poor man's feet making a sickening cracking sounds, as well as igniting a loud shout of pain to come from the poor dancer. This caused more eyes to watch as the noble limped away painfully from the princess, most likely his feet broken and bruised from the contact. Saphir groaned and shifted his weight, trying to advert his eyes from his siblings making fools out of themselves.

"You know everyone was giving me grief of accidental dishonoring our family somehow….but they've done it in ten seconds flat themselves."

Saphir sighed loudly, looking to Demande who wasn't paying any attention to the commotion in the ballroom, seemingly transfixed in whatever conversation ignited by Wiseman. Usagi, having never really seen wiseman before flinched at his appearance in the ballroom. "Saphir….has he always looked like that"

Saphir looked to her at the change in conversation with a questioning face. "I mean...Wiseman. I've never really seen him in person till now...I was just curious."

Saphir hummed to himself looking at the old man speaking to his brother. While nobody could really see his features, wiseman had always had a mysterious air about him. In his youth as the loyal adviser to his Father, he had been handsome in appearance and only began hiding such appearance as he got older. It was assumed that he became ashamed of his aging body and hid his health from the citizens using the cloak he wore today, but in truth it had always made the young prince wary. Saphir of course, would never admit it to himself or his brother, as loyal the old man had been to the family all these years. In response she gave Usagi a reassuring smile and patted her shoulder lightly. Turning towards her he smiled hearing the change in beat to a traditional waltz, most of the citizens in the room familiar with the dance and forming groups as partners gathered for the next song. Usagi looked to Saphir confused.

"Brother?"

"may I have this dance dear sister?" Usagi stuttered looking down at her pink heels to look a bit distracted. "I-I don't know how to dance Brother.. I'd rather not make a fool of myself.." Saphir took her hand rolling his blue eyes. "Oh trust me usagi, dancing with you big brother isn't going to bring shame...besides you really need to relax.." Usagi looked to the forming dancers in fear, digging her heels into the tiled floor. She turned to Saphir shaking a little but nodded her head, Saphir chuckled "Don't worry little sis, I'll lead you. Just follow me and you'll be fine"

* * *

Thompson stared petrified at the growing crack. The crack glowing a brilliant yellow alerting the elderly soldier. He knew it was going to break, but never anticipated the barrier breaking tonight of all nights. He tried alerting the commanders but like he expected, everyone who was suppose to be at post had gone to the open ball. Thompson stayed, being the only one who took the impending danger seriously. He only chuckled to himself in disbelief. The ignorance of the military was going to kill them all, the stupidity of the fools who called himself commanders were going to fall very quickly. Had they had been more trusting of their elders, this would have been avoided. But as the yellow light grew brighter and the crack opened more, he saw the humanoid shapes of the intruding soldiers. The soldiers sent to invade their planet, and to kill everyone on it.

And all at once, it happened.

In the silence of the night a resonating shockwave exploded from one of the cracks in the barrier creating a domino effect, the other cracks broke into pieces and the magical shield having protecting the kingdom for the last fifty years from outside forces dissipated away into nothingness, revealing an army of soldiers. Galaxia's soldiers.

As a golden light enveloped Thompson, his last thoughts as he fell to his knees and Galaxia's army swept past him was a prayer. The Prayer for the innocent lives about to be on his planet of birth and for the lives to be taken to create new soldiers of the undead. As old as he was, he knew he had lived a full life, but his thoughts went to the young people who never live through the night, and the children whose childhood who be swiftly taken away. Because the war had finally come to nemesis, like the grim reaper coming for his victims.

* * *

Dancing with her brother wasn't all that bad, the looks received from the women who had wanted to dance with him were deadly as they sneered at the princess, but Usagi could only roll her eyes at the notion, being she was his little sister and quite obviously would never look at him in that way, she eventually concluded that the noble women having never seen her before today probably didn't know she was his sister. Which would be the most logical reasoning. As the dance ended, Saphir made his way back to Demande to speak with his brother, after noticing Wiseman had wandered off away from the King shortly beforehand. Usagi stayed behind snacking on more cake and people watching, before becoming fatigued and tired from the excitement. It was then she decided to call it a night.

she had found her way away from the party and back to her chambers where Diana had waited patiently for her Princess's return. The maid eagerly awaiting the details of usagi's adventures of today. Usagi however, only mumbled half hearted answers to the girl as she fell to her bed limply, kicking off her heels and freeing her aching feet. Diana stayed in the room with Usagi as the servants chambers were across the grand ballroom and she wouldn't be able to get through the party as the staff were currently not permitted to enter the festivities of the open open ball, quite a contradiction to the term of choice 'open ball' but it wasn't like Demande really cared much about his staff in the castle. Not wanting to fall asleep and leave Diana by herself into the early hours of the morning she tried to keep her eyes open, allowing the girl chatter away about her own duties she had done for today. Eventually however, she found her body betraying herself and fall asleep to the sound of Diana's voice, followed by the sound of bells. Not knowing that in a few short hours, everything she was ever told would be discredited and her whole life would be changed forever...


	4. Wilted Roses: The fall of Nemesis

**fast updates...well good while they last I suppose. I want to crank these chapters out while I still have the muse to do them which is kind of rare sometimes. This chapter ends on a cliffy unfortunately, nothing I can really do about it and hopefully I can get the next chapter done by tomorrow or sunday 3 thanks to those who favorited and followed my story, again, feedback would also be awesome as I really want to know what you guys think of my story so far. Thankyou for reading!**

* * *

 **Wilted Roses: The fall of Nemesis**

 _All usagi could hear were the sound of bells. Not like the cathedral bells she often heard from the city surrounding the castle, but a tingle of chimes that soothed her, almost calming her in her dreams. It wasn't uncommon for Usagi to hear bells in her dreams, though she never quite understood why they seemed to sooth her so quickly, or why she heard them in the first place. She knew she was dreaming the moment she started hearing the bells, drowning out the sound of her best friend as she was enveloped in darkness. Then she saw a bright light and the world changed before her in a flurry of color._

 _Usagi couldn't believe her eyes as she looked upon a world of beauty she had never seen before. Before her was a crystalline forest and meadow of white flowers, as well as the many bushes of a flower she had yet to see alive in real life, the rose._

 _Usagi had heard of roses and the white rose was a common 'fake' flower produced by the citizens of Nemesis to decorate for celebrations and other events. But these didn't look like the paper like fabric commonly made into the fake flowers, they looked more like...velvet. And the colors varied into many shades of reds, whites, and caramels that colored the crystalline landscape in a array of the beautiful colors._

 _Usagi stepped forward hesitantly, looking down at herself noticing that even in her dream she was wearing the dress she had wore to the party earlier that night. Her bare feet rippled silently into the shallow water she was standing in, but surprisingly to Usagi, she couldn't even feel the water. As if it were nothing but air. She looked up again smiling brightly and made her way quickly and silently to the rose bushes, slightly holding her breath as the flowers came closer into her line of sight._

 _For being that Usagi had never seen a real rose in real life, she was surprised at how real, and how alive these roses seemed to be in this dream world. She hovered her hand gently caressing the petals of a deep red rose, soft and velvet to the touch and brimming with an energy she had never felt before. An energy rarely found on Nemesis's barren land, such a energy that at this point, she could only assume was the energy of life. Usagi laughed in fascination, her hand hovering over the delicate and soft flowers gently, afraid that if she felt them too firmly, the flowers would break. Usagi's gaze fell upon a soft pink rose and she paused, the life energy seeping from the flower seemingly gaining the princess's attention more so than the others in the dreamworld. Usagi reached for the soft pink rose hesitantly, all of the sudden feeling unease deep in her gut. The moment her fingers brushed the delicate petals, a strong wind gusted through the meadow, forcing usagi to draw back and shut her eyes from the unexpected contact._

 _After a few seconds she hesitantly opened her eyes, and almost immediately gasped in shock. The roses before her were black. Wilted and dead. The petals had become papery much like the fakes back home but now, they were secreting a smell that wasn't uncommon to Usagi in the world she lived in, Death. The princess backed away trembling at the turn of events and froze, feeling a presence behind her. Feeling a warm breath next to her ear, Usagi contemplated shouting for help, but knew that it was just a dream , dreams couldn't hurt anyone after all...could they? She felt claw like hands reach around her, the warm breath turning icy cold as she felt goosebumps down her skin at the contact. She opened her mouth in a silent scream and tensed up, trying to will herself into waking up from the paradise turned nightmare but found she couldn't, the entity holding her consciousness down with ball and chain. Feeling the claws reach up towards her facial area, Usagi felt tears rimming her eyes in fear, and that's when the golden light appeared._

 _The light enveloped the area suddenly, the young princess relaxing as she felt the entity behind her screeching at the contact of the glow. The entity immediately broke away from her hissing and fading away almost into nothingness. It was then usagi felt another presence, but warmer and much more trusting. She looked to the bright light squinting at the harshness of the glow. The gold glow had dimmed enough to not imitate the sun like it did earlier, to vanquish the evil presence, but it was still bright enough to conceal the shape of a being. Usagi squinted trying to see through the glow but felt her eyes well up in tears from the brightness. She sighed and smiled, resorting to closing her red eyes, giving them a rest._

 _"Thankyou"_

 _Usagi felt a pull to the waking world as the words fell from her mouth, not really know who or what she was thanking in that situation. The girl could have sworn she saw the head of a horse's head nodding to her through the golden glow but as she found herself waking in her bed in the dark of her room, the dreamworld faded from both her eyes, and her memory._

* * *

Usagi jerked in her bed at the sound of an explosion.

Having woken up only minutes before, she simply lye in her bed wide awake with her thoughts racing of the event the previous day before. Her hair had fallen from her bun, tangled in the sheets in pink waves and like before, she was wearing the dress she had worn earlier in the evening. Her bare feet felt cold, as if she were wading a puddle of water but they felt dry, and she knew they were covered last night since taking off her heels. She felt like she had dreamt of something important, feeling goosebumps up and down her arms from an non existent chill being that the girl was covered in a thick wool blanket, most likely placed on her by Diana earlier that night. Only minutes into her pondering however, she was jerked into reality by an explosion, the castle walls shaking a little from the close impact. She jumped from her bed in shock rushing to the small open window now noticing the sky lit up in a red glow, the early morning sky covered in a thick smog, and ashes falling from the smog like a dark, sooty snow. The princess looked down in fear, trying to see over the walls of the obvious fires erupting in the royal city but found that the scene was blocked from view from towering flames, surrounding the castle where she lived. The screaming coming from the outside and shouted attacks petrified her in confusion and shock, confused on what exactly was going on outside. She barely heard the frantic thumping of footsteps outside her chambers or her door being slammed open with a force, revealing the panicked face of her brother, Saphir.

He flung himself across the room grabbing a large bag from under her bed and began shoving random items of clothing into the spaces, the normally composed prince was sweating beads and his face was much much more paler than normal, now almost taking the complection of a bleached skeleton. Usagi turned to him, her own face petrified with fear and confusion.

"Big brother whats going on?"

He didn't answer at first and the pink haired princess began to panic slightly, rushing to her brothers side who was now emptying her wardrobe of a few dresses and a coat, which he threw to the princess in haste, Usagi barely catching the coat in surprise. "Usagi we need to go now, Rubeus and Esmeraulde have already left for the warp pad. Its just us left.."

"Warp Pad?"

The princess questioned the prince with her eyes, wide in fear of the dire situation and getting a little irritated at being left in the dark. "Big brother whats going on down there, why do we need to leave.." Saphir continued to ignore her, zipping up the bag and shoving it into usagi's arms.

"Saphir. What the hell is going on?!"

"Come on sister I'll explain later, we need to go NOW"

" Brother!"

"PRINCESS USAGI I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN"

The princess flinched at her brother's tone of voice, the urgency sending deep shivers down her spine. In all the years she had been alive, this was the voice she had heard him use only a handful of times with Rubeus, but this was the first time he ever used it with her.

Saphir's eyes widened slightly, seeing the pink haired princess's eyes widen and water in fear and shock at the sudden outburst. He felt a twinge of guilt deep in gut residing next to fear he had at this moment. He hadn't meant to yell at her like that, but being terrified it just came out unintentionally. He found himself taking her coat gently and wrapping it around her smaller body, crouching a little to get on her eye level. "I'm so sorry sister… I promise I will explain soon. But we're not safe in the castle. Or even on namesis. We need to go to the warp pad, now, before its too late."

Usagi nodded, clutching her coat and bag closer to her as her brother tossed her a pair of black ballet slippers and she slid them on quickly. She felt her arm being taken by her elder brother and him pushing her out of her chambers into the hallways, the shouts of fighting soldiers and the light of energy attacks lighting up the hallways. She trembled hearing the screams of pain coming from all points of the outside world, as well as within the castle walls. Deep down, she knew those screams weren't just the soldiers, but the dying screams of the innocent staff and their families that lived here as well.

She rushed down the hallways and corridors nearly tripping down the staircase, only being saved by the grip of Saphir's hand leading her by the arm. She hardly felt the bruising probably appearing from his death grip, the blood pounding in her ears growing louder as the screams became almost muffled. Finally at the bottom floor, her brother kicked open the doors to the now deserted ballroom and began to lead her across in a sprint to the servants quarters. Usagi's eyes glanced to the doors and widened in fear, a thought crossing her mind.

"Diana….where's Diana?"

Saphir kicking down the doors to the servants quarters, Usagi scanned the room the best she could while being led by the fearful prince, the rooms were deserted, her own fears only escalating, realizing that Diana was still somewhere out there in the midst of the carnage.

"Saphir we have to go back, Diana's still out there!"

"Usagi No!" Usagi struggled against the grip of her brother, finding herself sobbing harder in fear and anger at the situation.

"Saphir lET ME GO"

"No Usagi!" Saphir used most of his strength to yank the struggling girl farther into the chambers. Usagi was now bawling, becoming nearly difficult for Saphir to handle alone. If it weren't for the immense amount of adrenaline pumping through his veins, handling her would her immensely difficult. However, just as the thought crossed his mind, the pink princess broke away from his grip. Dropping her coat and bag on the ground and running at top speed across the chambers and flinging herself back into danger.

* * *

Saphir cursed loudly and sped back to other direction shouting after the princess frantically. Rushing back through the halls and across the ballroom where the sounds of the battle were still evident. Under other circumstances he would have never expected Usagi of all his siblings to be so reckless in a dire situation such as this one. The battle started near the end of the coronation ball, nobody expected this invasion, especially the young royals who never even knew, until that moment, of little of the outside universe they truly knew. Not even his older brother, Demande, saw any of this coming even having been crowned as king the night before. He had a sneaking suspicion Wiseman knew somehow, and failed to inform them of the not so peaceful war now taking place on their soil, but all those thought had to be put to the side. All that mattered was that his family were safe, and the only one in immediate endangerment of being killed, was his own baby sister. The prince growled at her recklessness, and pray to whatever god that was watching them from afar, that it didn't ensure her death.

A close range explosion shook the castle as he ran down the corridor towards the fighting, he stumbled into the wall, holding himself up as he felt something pull in his leg from the impact. Cringing in pain, he held himself against the wall and yelled in frustration.

"USAGI!"

It was then a high pitched wail filled the corridor, standing out from all the others as Saphir immediately recognized the decimals of his terrified sister. Feeling the adrenaline starting to rush through his veins once again, he stumbled away from the wall hissing from the pain in his left leg making his way down the deserted corridors towards the sound of his sister's shouting.

* * *

Usagi ran past abandoned hallways and the rubble caused by the multiple explosions of power on the castle grounds. Her throat was raw from screaming but the only thought in mind was the girl she couldn't...wont….refused to abandon. She ran past lumps and shapes she refused to second glance, out of fear they were as she thought they were. Bodies.

The scent of death filled the corridors and the screaming was still occurring towards the castle throne room, so in a haste, she made her way towards the fighting.

A death sentence? probably.

Would her brother kill her himself from throwing herself into danger like this? most likely.

Worth it for Diana? Most definitely.

Upon entering the grand room, the first thing she noticed that the invaders were all in strange attire she had never seen before. The uniforms these soldiers wore put Esmerauld's scantily clad dresses to shame. And the fact that all the soldiers seemed to be female. These girls, all seemingly in their teens, were fighting her kingdoms toughest, battle trained men, and the Nemesis royal guard was losing. Only a few seconds after being caught off guard of the intruder's 'choice of appearance in strength', was enough for a soldier to come behind the princess and for usagi to be jerk to the ground from a wave of foreign energy.

Usagi gasped in pain and fearfully found herself looking into the eyes of a small soldier with cold grey eyes looking down to her.

"Whats the rush honey? Need to be somewhere?"

Usagi screamed.

* * *

 **I'm cruel. I wanted to keep writing but decided to leave it off here.. plus its really late and I need to work tomorrow : )**


	5. Endless Rain: The scout of time

**I have no excuses to the late update but again, I usually update upon springs of inspiration! thankyou to those who read my story ;O; I've been through a lot of stress so please if I update slow, bear with me. I give you guys a longer chapter this time around, have been typing for three days 33 I love inspiration**

* * *

 **Endless Rain: The Scout of Time**

Usagi woke up to an heavy atmosphere of trees and humidity with a density that was so unheard of in Nemesesia, that it made her lurch a little, her stomach unable to take the planetary pressure and sensations surrounding her.

"Where am I...wh-what happened?"

Her hands touched the moist ground intrigued, her groggy mind not quite understanding the world round her. All in all Usagi felt like she was plowed over by a stallion hundreds times over, and the migraine she had was nothing to snark at. Her dress, still the one from the party, was muddied and completely ruined. Not that she cared at the dress anyways...she was sure that once Esmeraulde finds out…

Once the thought of her older sister came to mind, a rush of muddled memories piled through one by one, including the events of the carnage before she lost consciousness.

"...Diana!"

Usagi lurched forward in an attempt to get up off the ground and failed miserably, holding her head in pain, she then began to realize that the atmosphere around her was not familiar, as well as the humidity…

"This isn't Nemesis…"

Usagi looked up and around at huge trees towering into the sky in awe. The trees were bigger than anything she had ever seen in her lifetime and towered into the planet's atmosphere. The sky was a light purple and gassy clouds dripped water into the trees causing the humid state of the air. The ground was nothing but rich damp soil, that now covered the length of her dress, legs and devoured her shoeless feet. At this point, Usagi knew even her hair was soiled from the mud...and as she looked to her pink strands, her hair was indeed a darker, muddier shade than normal. Usagi suppressed a groan of regret, it was no big deal at this point in time...there were far more worse things to worry about.

Usagi dug around frantically in her mind in a panic. She didn't remember ever entering the warp pad, she left to run after Diana, the explosions...Saphir running after her. Then a soldier...who looked at her so coldly.

'It was as if she had no soul...her eye were just...blank'

A bright light entered her memory, she could swear the light came from her somehow….but it couldn't be possible could it? Being markless, meant she acquired no power from the black crystal that sheltered the royal family. It was the mark that signified power...and she doesn't have one… It had to be something else, something other than her that made that light. Usagi, trembling slightly as she wobbly stood on her two legs, looked to the side seeing her jacket thrown against the bark of one of the great grandfather trees towering overhead. She smiled slightly, a twinge of relief at seeing the coat and hurriedly threw it around herself for some sort of comfort.

"I can't stay here, I need to find some sort of shelter.." She started to tremble even more, the damp dress and the cooler air making her shiver for warmth. The jacket helped somewhat but not very far as it was just as damp as the rest of her clothing came to be. Picking a direction the scared little princess then began trekking carefully through the lush fauna that awaited her.

* * *

After trekking for many hours, Usagi noticed many things about this strange new world she was thrown into.

Most things, more different than life as she knew it on Nemesis.. For one thing, after only three hours, the light in the purple sky that was to be this planet's lighting star set and nightfall came. But after only a few hours later, the lighting star rose up and thus, another day. The planet's shortened days, she assumed had to be only 10-12 hours but that wasn't the only thing that she noticed. For another thing, it wouldn't stop raining. Usagi knew about rain, having gone into the palace library and learned many facts about planetary phenomenon that occurred outside Nemesis.. She also wondered what it would be like for water to randomly fall out of the sky and trickle, and always assumed it would be like a nice water bath. Nemesis never had rain and never needed rain. Usagi before now, never had to deal with rain. But now she could definitely tell she was not ever going to like rain one bit.

Every once in awhile, the rain would pick up and the princess would stumble into the mud to find a more suitable shelter.

And until now, she was unafraid of the storm until rumbling came from the sky. The princess, letting out a high pitched wail flashed back to the explosions not knowing what the rumbling was, or where it was coming from, and found herself running through the trees in a panic. 'What is that sound? Is this planet being attacked too?" Usagi found herself getting farther and even more lost then she knew. How long was this going to last before nature takes her away.

By the time she ran to some sort of shelter, the lighting star had fallen three times. Usagi found herself in a clearing where a rocky mountain towered high above. And straight through the clearing, a cave.

She wanted to sing in joy,

Usagi could have danced when she saw the cave, and stumbled forward gasping a little on the brink of tears.

The cave was abandoned of any sort of life, semi dry from the consistent weather outside but was dark and chilled with no light. A few boulders were stagnant here and there and the cave ended close to twenty feet in. At this point in time, however, she could care less. Usagi found herself falling onto a boulder sighing in intense relief having been on her feet for a good twenty five hours, or two and a half planet days.

Usagi sat there, just sat there in the shelter for a good long time watching the rain and briefly acknowledge the pain coming from her feet and the chill running down her cold and wet body.

"This place is unfamiliar to me… so cold, the storm never ends.. "

Usagi felt the beginnings of tears start to stream down her face and hissed, feeling her feet sting a bit more as she tried to lift them a little. She lifted her leg and grimaced, her feet were badly scratched and were bleeding from the long walk to here, possibly from the sticks and stones… of course being set on shelter she wouldn't have noticed that detail.

Usagi, briefly noting that this was a bad thing and the scratches could possibly get infected, disregarded that detail quite quickly and began shaking violently.

She was cold...wet.

Injured.

Alone.

Frightened..

And soon after the princess forced herself to lie on the ground, wrapping her damp jacket around her for a twinge of warmth, and hopefully fall into a slumber.

* * *

 _She was back at the castle, this time it was deserted. The ball room was empty, as if it weren't touched in years but the debris and torn walls masked that reality, cluttering the once spotless floor with stone and soot. Ozone filled the air due to the planet's shield breakage, and it was easily seen visibly as a yellowish mist covered the landscape of the castle. Usagi looked around huffing, she was in a clean state, her dress back to its glamour and her hair in the same updo it was in that evening._

 _"Usagi!" The princess looked around frantically, eyes widening "Big brother? Saphir!"_

 _"Saphir where are you!"_

 _Usagi ran around in circles, finding that the closer she came to the grandhall, the exit to the ballroom, the farther away it seemed to be. Silent whispers surrounded her from the deserted room, incoherent conversations reminiscent of the coronation party that was held there._

 _"Usagi!"_

 _"Chibiusa?!"_

 _"Diana?!"_

 _Usagi tripped over herself falling into a heap on the ground, rolling herself over to try to find where the voice had come from, she almost knew for certain it was Diana...she had to find her, where was she?!_

 _The hushed whispers only seemed to grow louder as she called out to Saphir and Diana, Usagi cringed, holding her head from the loud whisperings and the loud calls of Saphir and Diana's voices being muffled underneath them. The girl closed her eyes tightly "Go away go away go away go away PLEASE GO AWAY" she found herself crying, her body trembling, then, it all seemed to stop._

 _In half a second there was sudden eerie silence that had come over Usagi, and she felt cold, nothingness fill her mind and sensations. Looking up she glanced around in fright. Nothingness surrounded her, the castle was gone replaced with a black veil of silence. Usagi hiccuped a little, feeling more tears come her eyes. She was alone, hasn't she always been alone? "Hello? Anyone?!"_

 _It was then she felt a warm rush of air flow around her shaking body, the feeling of some comforting her, holding her… Usagi stopped shaking and cuddled close to the entity feeling weakened. She closed eyes again the dreamworld and her self consciousness turning once again towards reality._

 _Warmth._

 _A foreign feeling came over the princess.._

 _Comfort._

 _Who's there?_

 ** _"Don't be wary small lady…"_**

 _The voice triggered some emotions to flow through her, something akin to the feeling of being safe in someone's arms or huddled benefit many soft blankets next to a fireplace. Usagi felt some warm liquid dribble into her mouth and her head ached_

 _Unable to open her eyes, she found her body to be severely weak, unable to move her arms or legs hardly any on her own… was she sick?_

 ** _"Calm down little princess, you'll be ok soon"_**

 _Who's there._

 _She was now aware someone was talking to her but most of the conversation was muffled due to her dreamlike state. The princess felt a hand pet down her hair in a comforting way and she quickly fell back into a deep dreamless sleep. A gentle hand threading her hair in a feeling she hadn't felt since Queen Sophia passed many years before._

* * *

When the princess finally rose from her slumber, the first thing she noticed was the feeling of comfort surrounding her.

She was wrapped in a thick soft blanket that warmed her body greatly from her chin to her toes. Her limbs felt heavy and she didn't have much strength to move anything but her head and eyelids. Opening her eyes a little she pinpointed that she was most definitely not in the cave anymore, which greatly alarmed her. She lifted her head weakly and looked around with her blurry eyes after having woken up after so long. She was in a warm twin cot next to a roaring fireplace, next to her on a foldable chair was a plate of crackers and a hot drink still steaming from the mug. The room she was in looked like a one room cabin, a small kitchen was off near the back and the windows to the outside showed the forestry planet's landscape.

The hardwood flooring and the walls looked worn and various rugs littered the place, an armchair sat next to the window turned towards the fireplace and inside that armchair a woman.

Usagi jolted, startled at the woman's presence. She was beautiful, tanned skin, long dark green hair, maroon eyes… But even with her beauty, a strange woman was near her and she had every right to be wary of her presence. Usagi, despite her body reacting with dizzy spells, sat up quickly and backed into headrest, her blanket falling off her form and tangling in her legs. The woman smiled and chuckled a little.

"You don't need to fret young one, I won't hurt you" Usagi stared at her contemplative not sure if to believe her…

"Who are you?"

"Sailor Pluto" She young woman smiled softly and the princess looked at her more alarmed noticing now that she was wearing a outfit really similar to what the female warriors destroying Nemesis were wearing. Was she one of them?

As if reading the young girl's mind Pluto laughed shaking her head."No little princess, I'm not a part of the Blood Galactica if that's what you're wondering." Usagi tilted her head a little in question relaxing the tension in her body a little, she couldn't help but trust Pluto, for some reason she feels like she knows her but also, has never seen her before this moment.

Usagi found herself riddled with questions and was surprised when the young woman stood up and walked towards her cot. She felt herself stiffen again as the scout sat next to her on the cot but then relaxed, as she then started gently threading her fingers through her now fluffy clean hair, the princess found her relaxed by her touch and all the tension was released from her body.

"I'll answer anything you want to ask me Little Princess, don't be afraid to ask or tell"

"Where am I?"

"Jupiter's core" The princess looked up furrowing her brows...Jupiter. "Wheres that? I've never heard of a planet called Jupiter.." The scout smiled softly and hummed

"In the center of the crystal alliance" Usagi's eyes widened, she heard about the crystal alliance...quite possibly the largest empire to grace the universe. Holding eight planetary monarchies and lead by a powerful king and queen.. Before the king of Nemesis died, the family had a chance to become allied with the powerhouse but he had declined due to his pride.. And his distrust of anyone non nemesisian..

That also meant she did somehow make it to a warp pad, but most likely, one that was not normally used...or it malfunctioned? How else would she be on 'Jupiter's core'.

"How did you find me?" Usagi noticed after speaking, her throat seemed a bt raw and it made her wonder… did she get ill? Was the pain in her limbs and the feeling of uncomfortable heat real?

"You were asleep in a cave but, You had a fever, because of the wet clothing you had to wear most likely and the cold cave… I tried waking you but you were, quite out of it. So I carried you to this cabin and made sure to warm you up..."

"How long have I been asleep?"

The scout smiled and laughed "Hard to say, Jupiter has ten hours to a day… five hours of light and five hours of darkness...not that it's noticeable. I have to say 24 hours, maybe more"

Ok a day, not as bad as anticipated. Usagi jumped a little, a rumble of thunder rolled outside the window and she felt her body stiffen. The woman across from her chuckled and smiled gently "Its just thunder small lady, nothing to worry about" Usagi looked to her in question and the green haired lady grinned

"Jupiter is known to have nonstop thunderstorms and rainshowers.. The eye of jupiter is a complete superstorm that's been flourishing for millions of years…"

glancing at Usagi's stricken face, she smirked softly and patted her hair a little. "Don't worry, the core doesn't get any of the superstorm...the superstorm is of the outer atmosphere." Usagi relaxed but still held a inquisitive face. "You say core… I thought cores were unlivable? For any inhabitants.." at least, Nemesis's core was unlivable. Which is the main reason why the planet had a magical barrier to protect them from the planet's ozone fumes...or so she thought.

Sailor pluto nodded "some planet's cores, are unlivable...but most, have sustained enough for the planet's citizens to make use for it...especially now.. Are you feeling well Princess? I can make you some fresh tea." Usagi looked to her in silence for a while. Questions still needing to be answered...wait did she call her Princess?

"You know I'm….a princess?" She asked timidly, the scout paused for a second then nodded. "Yes.." Usagi looked to her, how did she know? Nobody knew what the Nemesisian's youngest princess looked like minus the people who went to the ball and her own family, so how could an outsider know who she was? "How…"

"As Sailor Pluto, I serve as the guardian of space and time.. I have been looking after you for a long time Princess Usagi.. " Usagi stilled holding her breath, she even knew her name.

"Do you know what happened to me? Why I'm here?" Sailor pluto looked on to her silently, blinking.

"You don't remember." it was more like a statement then a question but the answer rung high in the silence of the room. The only sounds coming from the crackling of the fire and the pitter patter of the forever rain on the roof above.

"All I remember is looking for Diana, my brother was chasing after me and there were warriors….sailor warriors everywhere...my citizens were dying and I was panicking...then a bright light…" Usagi huffed holding her head, the memories didn't seem to want to stay, whatever had happened that night had thoroughly damaged her.

"Time...has a funny way of moving along to the futures it has in store. I can tell you some of what happened, but I cannot tell you much more than I can.. I can tell you, the light came from inside you. And that light was the very thing that transported you to Jupiter's core.."

The light...came from me? And I transported myself here? Myself? Usagi sat gaping, in disbelief. There was no way she had that sort of power, but the sincerity in the scout's eyes had her believing her 100%.

"S-Saphir...Diana...are they…?"

Pluto smiled and nodded "Alive and well, they escaped in time"

Usagi then felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders, Diana was alive, Saphir was alive… Unknowingly she felt tears streaming down her face and Sailor pluto rubbing her back slightly in comfort. It was then her emotions let themselves free. Every worry and grief she had felt after losing Diana and all the pain of Loneliness she had felt waking up in the forest alone, cold and wet when all she wanted was two arms to hold her and comfort her, they all came rushing out all at once and the young princess, in a surge of adrenaline flung herself into Sailor Pluto's welcoming arms crying into her embrace. But even now, she was alone. With a kind Sailor soldier, but alone regardless but Usagi could care less...as long as they were alive and she knew it...she could care less.

They sat like that for a long while until, Usagi slowly and surely calmed down, after detaching herself from the scout, the warmth in her eyes faded and a serious look fell upon her face and Usagi looked up to her in worry.

"Princess Usagi.. There are things I need to tell you… needing to be said and a warning.." Usagi nodded, breathing a little shakily. "There is war raging.. Planets are dying, due to an influx of a movement known as the Blood Galactica."

Usagi nodded numbly, making sense of her words.

"The group...are close followers of an empress known as Sailor Galaxia. She runs from planet to planet, collecting the starseeds of soldiers and slaughtering the populations to add more minions and 'galaxia grown' soldiers to her army… galaxia grown soldiers are those who submit to her and bind themselves for eternity as soldiers, while others are children stolen away from their families and being brainwashed and raised into the nasty soldiers they become. The blood galactica was the army of soldiers that slaughtered Nemesis.."

Usagi's blood grew cold as she shakily nodded again. So that was who attacked her planet..

"..Nemesis….why. We didn't have a scout, no starseeds… how did she even know we existed? Our barrier was suppose to keep them out...right?" Sailor Pluto nodded in affirmation.

"Galaxia...is running out of inhabited planets. The Crystal Alliance, she's tried many times to enter but the soldiers of the alliance rivals her own and we've been at arms with each other many years.

The Crystal alliance is really at this point the only empire in the universe that she hasn't been able to conquer..and it greatly angers her" Usagi tried to wrap her head around it...nowhere was safe, the war came to a breaking point, Galaxia become desperate…

"So she came to Nemesis knowing that we had nothing to offer...to recruit for her army?"

"Yes...she is. Gaining numbers for her army to try to penetrate the formidable walls of the Crystal Alliance.. For that is her true goal...however she now has her sight set on another goal.."

Usagi looked to her inquisitive and frowned seeing the pained look on her face.

"She noticed the light...your power. She wants it, wants you… and she is now actively searching for you.."

The princess paled considerably. "Looking for me?"

"She finds you a powerful future ally...or, if you don't submit to her...a great starseed to add to her collection"

Usagi felt super dizzy at that very moment. Galaxia was looking for her, to add to her army or possibly to her 'collection'. And she felt truly frightened.

"I don't want to...how do I...what do I do?!" She began to have a panic attack, her fingers threading through her hair desperately and her breathing becoming ragged. Pluto stopped the explanation and pulled the scared princess into a comforting hug, knowing how hard it was to hear this… a search warrant by Galaxia might as well have been a death sentence..

"Usagi.. I want nothing more than to help you.. You know that right, I won't let anything bad happen to you…" Usagi cried louder shaking considerably..

"I won't let her get to you small lady...you have to trust me...Usagi do you hear me?" Usagi lifted herself from her shoulder taking deep breaths to try to calm herself, her watery eyes looking straight into Pluto's soft Maroon orbs. "Do you trust me?"

Usagi paused for a moment then nodded her head timidly.

"Then listen to me… There is place where you'll be safe from Galaxia, where she cannot find you but you must do as I say. You are in the Crystal Alliance and while we may be within a safe empire domain…

the citizens of this empire are high wired due to the war and there are rumors of a citizens rebellion within the alliance that are pseudo followers, or spies of Galaxia… they will not hesitate to capture you and bring you to her. "

"You must travel east, there is a warp pad location that will take you to a location called Asaph City. It's on a red planet called Mars…"

Usagi nodded giving her full attention to the woman, who was now looking deep into her red eyes.

" when you come to Asaph city, there will be an opportunity to join the royal guard…"

Usagi blinked confusedly, what?

"The guard? I need to...join the guard?" Usagi shook her head, leaning away from the woman's comforting touch. She was a princess, knew nothing about military and wasn't even a citizen of this empire, and sailor pluto wanted her to join the guard?

"Princess...it would be for your own safety"

"My own safety how would it make me safe? Won't I be pushed into the war if I enter the military?!" Sailor Pluto looked on to her studiously, as the princess mulled over the revelation then sighed softly. "There's no better safety than in the ranks of the army. Galaxia is looking for a young pampered princess with formidable power, is she not?" Usagi looked back into her eyes and frowned, a twinge of understanding flashing in her eyes.

"Its not just for your safety, the power you contain...Galaxia can sense it and even if you hid in the safest domain in the universe, she can track your power and find you, as she has done to find thousands of other starseeds she had collected over the years.."

Pluto bowed her head softly, pain flashing through her eyes.

"Granted, the guard is a home base Militia that protects within the Alliance's boundaries. You wouldn't be a part of the front lines, rather a part of the guardian militia that police a chosen city. Most likely, you would placed to become a guardian of a Planetary core city to guard the citizens of one of the four planets with core cities..."

"You wouldn't be forced on the front lines but protect from within, and if you were to fight the blood galactica, it would only be in dire circumstance, if Galaxia were to ever penetrate the outer defenses of Neptune and Uranus..but that's only an if and when possibility that I personally don't foresee" Usagi closed her eyes, her mind reeling over the the amount of information being given to her.

"Being trained as a guardian would train you to conceal your magic abilities and to control them. If you learn to control them and conceal them, you'll be able to hide much easier from the empress and her followers. On top of that, you would be trained to defend yourself and fight for yourself and others if the circumstance did come, which right now, isn't a bad skill to develop.."

Usagi felt a twinge of fear and nervousness at the thought, but silently agreed with her fully accepting the task ahead. "Ok….when I enter the city, who do I talk to? How do I know where to go…" Pluto smiled at her brightly, a flash of relief brightening up her eyes.

"When you enter Asaph city, the Militia sign up is located at the Temple of Aries, which is the main city hall of the core city and it's….greatly not hard to miss" Usagi nodded, internally noting to herself the names and places. "I would provide you with the necessary documents, as you do need to have citizenship to enter, you will be given a badge and a base to report to, most likely in the outskirts of the city." Usagi nodded hesitantly,

"Wouldn't they know if I were...truly not a citizen though? What if they find out my papers are fake.. Wouldn't i get arrested? Or something?" Sailor pluto smiled in an almost amused way and shrugged "Do you not put that faith in me little one?" Usagi jolted and was quick to deny that statement, her face growing red from both embarrassment and fatigue. "Nonono not that I don't! I just...I'm nervous...scared, this is all overwhelming"

"That's completely understandable princess… but please have faith in me, and in yourself..I have faith in you" The princess smiled happily, laying back down on the cot, her head feeling a twinge light from the multiple revelations..

The princess spent the night talking to Sailor Pluto, and growing closer to the senshi. Asking questions about the scouts in general, being there was no information of them even existing in Nemesisia's Libraries. Usagi was intrigued upon hearing stories of famous scouts that protect the royal family, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and Mars, and even the fact that there's even a legendary scout called Sailor Moon that no longer exists as an entity, but is a renowned idol for children and adults alike across the Crystal Alliance.

" why are the stories of sailor moon have the four inner scouts too? If she's considered a legend and no longer exists, then that would make them legends too?" Sailor Pluto chuckled brightly.

"All legends spawn from tales of truth little princess, Sailor Moon in her prime a thousand years ago, was indeed very much real.. Her story has been told for generations, but stories are warped… so the moon you may hear about from citizens and in schools may not be the same one as she truly was." Usagi looked up to Pluto holding her hot cup of tea gently, her eyebrows furrowed like a small child in thought. "Pluto, did you know Sailor Moon?"

Pluto only chuckled.

Eventually Usagi found herself asleep, this time dreamless and refreshing… the warmth Pluto providing her giving her the strength that she's needed the last few days she had been down and out.

Hours later, in the fifth rising of Jupiter's sun, as Pluto told her they were indeed called..

"We didn't have a sun on nemesis, two moons and I lighting star but never as big as this one"

"This is called the sun, the closest star to us and what gives light to the planets of the Alliance. The lighting star you recall may well be the same sun that shines overhead right now, being Nemesis was always a neighboring planet to the alliance but was far away, so it may seem that the sun was smaller than you anticipated."

She found herself outside the cabin facing to the taller Scout with a sack on her back filled with water and bread, as well as extra clothing and her, now cleaned dress she arrived in. Sailor pluto also gave her rain boots, and a raincoat to navigate Jupiter with without being soaked through with the endless rain. Usagi didn't think the yellow really suited her color wise, but was thankful she wouldn't be soaked to the brim by the time she found the warp pad. "and one last thing Princess.." Usagi sighed, "Pluto you've done so much already, and I can't thankyou enough but this is a lot to carry already and"

"Oh nono Princess, this is the last thing I promise." Sailor Pluto reached into her subspace pocket and brought out a round, deep purple ball around the size of Usagi's hand. Pluto held out the ball tentatively,and the princess incredulously raised her eyebrows "a ball?"

"Take her.. It's not just a ball young one" Usagi tentatively took the ball and inspected it carefully, it looked like a normal purple ball, the outer shell was of a plastic like metal, possibly a waterproof metal and she noticed a bump on the side, that seemed rubber and squishy. The princess in curiosity pressed down the bump and screamed as the ball began to light up, beeping sounds coming from the inside as the internals turned on.

Two cat like eyes blinked open on the ball as well as a curled mouth and an antenna popped out of the 'top' of the ball. Usagi would have dropped it accidently if the ball didn't suspend itself upon release. The princess stared startled. "Pluto wh-whats that?"

'Hello, Lady Usagi. My name is. Luna-P' a robotic voice answered for her, the princess paling from the interruption,

"This is a Luna-P. A robotic companion popular with teens and young adults. They're also used to transfer and uphold important documents into society and this particular one, has your special residency documents and everything you need to enroll into the guard" Usagi looked fascinated to the cat-like orb with wonder in her eyes, technology like this didn't really exist on Nemesis, so this was almost surreal..

"Bunny Woods, age 14. Place of birth: Oklahoma, Earth. Parentage: Orphaned/Unknown, Born Occupation: Farmer" Usagi blinked slightly,

"O-Oklahoma...Earth?"

"Earth is the highest populated planet in the Alliance therefore, much more believable if you came from a small village there then from a close knit core city from one of the other seven planets. Oklahoma is a state in the american region of earth that is rural, and the land surrounding contains many small communities dedicated to farmlands. Nobody in the alliance will ask too many questions, as a farmer's daughter is quite common for the region."

"Bunny Woods?" The sailor scout chuckled at the princess's confused face as she accesed the situation and tried desperately to confirmed the new changes to her personal identity.

"Most people of the alliance have surnames, we planted a more common one for you. Bunny is just the translation from your original name but will nonetheless throw everyone off track from learning your true identity"

Usagi revealed at her new identity hoping now, that it'll work as it surely seemed like it would. "Really I can't thank you enough...I guess it's really time for me to go" Pluto smiled and nodded. "Luna-P will guide you to the warp pad so you won't have to worry about getting lost again.." Usagi nodded and stepped forward, giving Sailor Pluto a hug, "If you need me to talk to you, Luna-P will be able to contact me.. I wish you luck Princess" Usagi let go tearing up a little, "Thankyou Pluto…"

Turning away from the sailor scout and cottage, Usagi followed Luna-P ten feet into the clearing. Upon looking back, she jumped a little as the cottage that she stayed at as well as Sailor Pluto were no longer there, and looked as if nothing was there to begin with.

* * *

 **Please remember to leave a review! I really love feedback no matter how bad it i find it a way to grow as a writer and the more I know you're reading the more likely I'll have the muse to update! I would love to thank Annamae Tessaro , Mercedes1213 , and poisonberryismahname for leaving feedback ! seriously you guys rock!**


End file.
